Mother to Daughter
by KeitaWolf
Summary: Stumbling up the front steps, I watched Logan and the others drive off. It’s strange that how only two hours ago I was crying about Dean. ONE SHOT! [COMPLETE]


**(Just watched the new episode, where Emily and Richard have a party and "coincidentally" invite people and their sons who just happen to go to her school... And guess who came along, Hotness incarnate – Logan. ANYWAYS! Dean breaks up with Rory, and she goes back into the party with Logan. They drive her home, and her mother is standing at the window. Rory stumbles in, drunk, and runs right into her mother. ONE SHOT! Enjoy.)

* * *

**

Stumbling up the front steps, I watched Logan and the others drive off. It's strange that how only two hours ago I was crying about Dean. I really did like him, and it wasn't my fault that my grandparents hosted the party. Even less so that Logan turned up and that I lost track of time in the pool house. Maybe it could have worked out if the others didn't follower me out to meet him.

Logan had been nice though, and with enough champagne I had almost forgotten. Actually I had forgotten a lot of what happened after that. I remembered going back to the pool house, I remembered drinking more champagne, and I remembered telling my grandparents that Logan and the others were going to drive me home. But what happened in the car, and at the pool house escapes me.

Oh well, I thought, stumbling up the last step. Reaching to where the door knob should be, I staggered forward flailing my arms and gripping nothing. My mother caught me before I hit the ground, and helped me to the couch in the living room. Turning on the coffee maker, Lorelai took out two mugs. Ever so often as the coffee brewed, she would take a look to see how I was doing, I tried to focus on the wall hoping she wouldn't ask questions, and I could just go upstairs to sleep.

Smelling the cup of coffee I started to come to, freshly brewed coffee always seemed to have an effect on me like that. Taking a sip my head started to clear. I could finally think straight, and the haze, left over from excessive amounts of champagne seemed to be clearing.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I said looking into the mug. I knew my mom wanted an explanation, I just didn't know if I wanted to give one. The thing is, the last time Dean broke up with me, I broke down and drowned my sorrows in a tub of ice cream; this time I didn't feel like ice cream. I felt like moving on.

"So," my mother said tactfully. I felt the questions coming on. Looking into my mug I felt my stomach start to turn. "Where's Dean," she asked coolly. Oh no, there it was, the question, and now that I had been asked I didn't know what to say.

"We, We broke up." I replied taking a sip of my coffee, being very careful to keep my eyes on the wall, and not let them wonder to the questioning, and astounded face I knew she would wear.

"Oh, you –okay, well, um... Wow, okay, um, can I ask why?" The why, there it was and it needed to be answered. I looked into my mug. I've always told my mom everything, we didn't have secrets, so why do I feel so uncomfortable telling her this. Is it because she'll think I'll fall for another Jess? Or is it that maybe I'm falling for Logan.

Quickly, rejecting that thought from my head I answered both truthfully, and quietly, "Well, I lost track of time, and was a little late, and then some of the boys from the party followed me out. So, well, he just asked me what he was doing there, and I looked at him, and told him he was there to pick me up, and then, then he said he didn't belong here, that he doesn't belong with me anymore, and then he, he got into his car and drove off." Thinking about the moment, I seriously considered cracking open a tub of ice cream.

"Aw, baby, come here." And I was enveloped in a massive hug. I hoped that was all she would ask, but I also knew she saw Logan and his friends drop me off. There were undoubtedly more questions; I tensed waiting for the next. Here is comes, "So, who drove you home?" I sat up gently, knowing that my mother would be very unsettled knowing that I really wasn't feeling that bad about Dean.

"Oh, just some boys from school," I say hoping she won't see through this lie.

"Oh, from-from school. And they were at the party too?" damn she did.

"Yea, actually it was really funny, one Logan, I interviewed for the paper, and when someone was hinting at asking me out he came up and pretended to be my boyfriend so I wouldn't have to answer him."

"Oh, well that's... funny, I guess. Does Logan know you, you know, were going out with Dean?"

"Not at the time, no... but I told him later on, and then I asked what time it was, and I was, well late, and then well, you know the rest. Um, can we, just not talk about this."

"Oh, sure, yea, for sure..." After long moments of silence, broken only by sips of coffee, she said ever so quietly, "Come on, grab your shoes, and coat. Let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

**(Let's see some reviews!!)**


End file.
